Waiting for a Friend
by Shoujo Reaper
Summary: Aries knows the snow is no place for a summer animal hybrid, but waiting for her friend is worth a little frostbite.


**Hey, it's Reaper, I agreed to do a challenge for someone who asked so here is the first part of the challenge that I had to do! I had fun writing this! Enjoy!**

The snow swirled around chilling her as she stared around waiting. She rocked back and forth on her feet trying to keep herself warm.

"You're crazy, waiting out in the snow?" Lady Lucy Heartfilia had told her. "You'll just end up freezing to death."

"I'll... I'll be okay." Aries had responded as she wrapped her cloak around her body.

"I'm just saying," Lucy shrugged. "The snow is no place for summer hybrid's like yourself." The blonde nodded to the bottom half of her body covered in white fur and her two ram horns that protruded from her skull. She pulled on her own cloak walking towards the exit of the cave that so many summer animals had taken shelter in to wait out the long winter. "I'm heading off to visit the Southern Kingdom. I'll be back within the month." She patted the ram girl's cheek. "Don't freeze, alright?"

Aries smiled. "Of course."

"Everyday you go." She muttered shaking her head as she pulled up her hood marching away. "He's lucky to have a friend like you."

_Aries covered her head as the children threw stones at her, calling hurtful remarks, slandering her species. She'd become used to the abuse but that didn't make it hurt any less. It didn't make her feel like any less of a walking disaster that should've never been created. _

_"Hey! You crap snails! How many times do I have to tell you not to harass the magical dwellers?!" A woman screamed storming up. The kids ran away laughing an making faces at her as she glowered at them with blazing brown eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled in a tight bun and she wore a red dress the barely brushed the ground, it flowed in careful layers around her._

_After the woman caught her breath and calmed down she turned to look at Aries, eyeing her curiously. _

_"I've never met a ram hybrid with different colored fur spouting from her head then there is growing from her legs. You're a strange one aren't you?" _

_"I... I'm sorry." _

_"You didn't do anything wrong." She extended her hand lifting the ram girl up. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She nodded to a point behind Aries with a smile. "He's a servant of mine." She smiled at the servant behind Aries as he leapt down. The ram girl backed away with wide eyes. _

_"I'm Aries."She replied in a whisper._

Memories of their first meetinf swarmed Aries and she shook her head, starting on her way.

The walk had been hazardous as she trudged through the snow with a blizzard slamming into her face.

So there she stood, in the middle of the forest, a mile from the cave the promised warmth. Waiting. The chill had reached her hands and had begun to penetrate her thick fur. Thick cloth was wrapped around her upper body. Yet even that was slowly becoming useless. Everyday she went to stand in that same spot and wait. She had for the past six months. Boiling or freezing she went to stand and wait for him to return.

And everyday she was forced to return, tired and alone. But that didn't stop her as she waited for her friend's return. For him to appear and them to be able to enjoy time, he could tell her about his journey's, she could talk about what had happened while he'd been away.

_"Look!" She called staring down at a large pool that was made from a waterfall. _

_"Oh, yes! Look at all the water. If you really want to look at water you can always fill up your canteen and stare at it." He replied calmly, uncaring as the summer sun beat down. _

_"But..." _

_Noticing the sadness in her eyes he sighed swatting her gently on the head. _

_"I was messing with you. You need to stop being so sensitive to these things."_

_She nodded. "I'm sorry." _

_"Don't apologize either." _

This day didn't seem any different than the others. She waited for hours out there. Hunger began to bite into her and she nibbled on some soup while she stared off. Not stopping her vigil even for a moment.

The day was beginning to turn to night. Hope that he'd return that day was deteriorating. But as she turned and began to walk away something warned her to look back.

Then she saw him. His pelt glinting in the dim light.

Stumbling in numb limbs she rushed over to greet him smiling brightly, her cheeks red from the brisk weather. Her hands stretched out wrapping around his neck and she clung to her friend happily.

"You're back!" She laughed into the Lion's pelt. Her hands curled into his thick fur.

The lion nuzzled her gently.

"So you'regoing with this form today?" She asked.

He bobbed his head in response.

"We should get back. My hands are so cold they went numb!" Her hand stayed on his shoulder as they walked back to the cave. They moved side by side and she said, "I have so much I want to tell you Leo!"

The snow didn't seem as cold anymore.

_"I'm Aries." She said in a whisper. _

_"I'm Leo." Replied the male shapeshifter. "I guess I'm you're friend now."_

**I am really late making this, but here is my contribuition for the first challenge! I hope it's sutible!**


End file.
